


[Podfic] Operation Jealousy

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean that final push towards Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Operation Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67652) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



**Length:** 8:12

**File Size:** 8.8 MB (mp3) | 4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201012041.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201012041.zip)

 

Podbook by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted December 4th 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/211380.html) Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
